Kegelapan yang Tersembunyi
by Hikari Gocchan
Summary: Sudah empat tahun ini aku tinggal bersama dengan orang yang bisa kusebut 'teman'. teman yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai penyelamat dan aku adalah pecundang yang diselamatkannya. Dia orang yang suka mucul dan menghilang semaunya, perhatian namun misterius jika aku menanyakan penyebab lebam yang ada ditubuhku./ "Kau tidak ingat?" ujarnya dengan senyum menjengkelkan.


**Kegelapan yang Tersembunyi by Hikari Gocchan**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!**

 **Newbie, AU, OOC, One Shot, Typoos bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

" ..."

Aku memandang datar televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang pembunuhan sadis di kotaku akhir-akhir ini. Sesekali aku menguap bosan, karena tidak ada siaran yang menarik. Duduk meringkuk di atas sofa dengan menikmati secangkir kopi panas adalah pilihanku untuk menghabiskan hari di akhir pekan, setelah sebelumnya mematikan televisi yang ada di depanku.

Air langit yang masih senang membasahi bumi di luar sana, membuatku betah untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatku sekarang. Uap panas yang mengepul dari cangkir kopi menjadi hiburanku untuk duduk diam disini. Namun, kegiatan itu terhenti, saat aku merasakan ada tangan yang mencengkram pundakku dengan kuat dari belakang.

"Ukh..."

Aku merintih kesakitan dan mencengkram balik tangan yang ada di pundakku itu. Berdiri dan berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang mengganggu kesenanganku hari ini. Aku mendengus kesal saat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Menma, teman serumahku. Menma yang melihat wajah kesalku, hanya tertawa kecil karena berpikir telah berhasil menggangguku.

"Hei! Berhentilah tertawa!"

Aku berteriak marah karena derasnya hujan tidak berhasil meredam suara tawa Menma yang menjengkelkan itu. Menma yang mendengar nada amarah dalam kalimatku berhenti tertawa.

"Bisakah untuk tidak menggangguku sekali saja, Bung!" aku menurunkan sedikit suaraku untuk mengatakan keinginan yang telah menggerogotiku selama ini. Berharap Menma yang telah menemaniku selama empat tahun itu mengerti, bahwa aku tidak suka diganggu saat sedang menyendiri seperti ini.

"Santai saja, Bung! Aku hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa sekarang waktunya kau mandi. Kau kan tidak mandi selama dua hari ini." Menma berujar jenaka sambil mengapit puncak hidungnya dengan dua jari miliknya.

Sadar bahwa yang dikatakan Menma benar, membuatku melangkah cepat ke kamar mandi yang ada disamping dapur. Membuka pintu perlahan dan tersenyum kecil saat aku menemukan bak mandi telah terisi dengan air hangat. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah dipersiapkan Menma, aku bergegas berendam ke dalamnya.

Kulitku terasa perih ketika bersentuhan dengan air hangat di dalam bak mandi ini. Punggung dan tubuhku terasa sedikit linu, saat aku telah berendam sepenuhnya. Kuperhatikan apa yang menjadi sumber rasa sakit itu. Beberapa warna biru keungungan terdapat pada lenganku yang kuyakini adalah luka benturan dengan benda tumpul, sedang kakiku ada sedikit bekas cakaran yang tak kuketahui apa sebabnya.

Luka seperti ini sama dengan luka yang kualami empat tahun silam. Waktu dimana aku pertama kali bertemu Menma. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cerita pastinya, tapi dari cerita yang kudengar darinya, aku adalah pria pecundang yang telah diselamatkannya dari kegelapan. Waktu itu aku hanya mengiyakan ucapannya dan menganggap bahwa ia sedang mendongeng. Tapi, saat aku bertanya apa sebab luka yang ada di tubuhku ini, ia hanya tersenyum misterius dan tidak berkata apapun.

Dan hal yang sama terjadi lagi padaku. Luka ini baru kudapatkan dua hari yang lalu. Aku yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, bertanya pada Menma waktu itu.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Rasa penasaranku menguap, berganti dengan rasa kesal, ketika Menma balik bertanya padaku dengan ekspresi yang menjengkelkan. Dan sejak hari itu, aku selalu menyendiri untuk menemukan jawabanku sendiri. Tapi, hingga saat ini aku belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Haaah..." Aku menghela napas lelah setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Menma yang masih setia menungguku di ruang tengah, menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya ketika melihatku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Menma penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku ketus.

"Oh, ya sudah," Menma yang mendengar jawabanku hanya mengedikkan bahunya, sebelum kembali memerintahku. "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Naruto. Kau besok ada kuliah kan?"

Aku ingin menjawab ucapannya, namun niat itu aku urungkan karena kini Menma memandangku dengan tatapan tak ingin dibantah. Dan aku tidak tahu lagi harus bersyukur atau tidak ketika tuhan memberiku seorang penyelamat hidup yang suka memerintah dan memperlakukanku seperti bayi.

Kini, perasaaan kesal yang kemarin tergantikan dengan perasaan senang dan semangat. Karena hari ini aku akan pergi keluar dari 'dunia kecil' yang kusebut apartemen ini menuju 'dunia kecil' lainnya dan memandang diri di depan cermin adalah ritual wajib yang kulakukan sebelum berangkat kuliah.

Aku memandang bayangan yang ada di cermin. Melihat apakah luka itu dapat terlihat. Lebam yang ada di tangan, ditutupi dengan baju kemeja lengan panjang dan bekas cakaran yang ada di kaki juga tertutupi dengan celana panjang yang kukenakan. Yah, setidaknya hari ini aku tetap terlihat 'normal'.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Menma bertanya sambil bersandar di depan pintu kamarku yang entah kapan terbuka. Memandang bosan diriku yang masih berbenah diri.

"Ya."

Aku hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaannya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen ini bersama Menma yang juga mengikutiku dari belakang. Seperti biasa, selama perjalanan menuju halte bis, Menma bercerita ini dan itu yang sesekali kutanggapi, terkadang aku mengabaikan Menma dan memilih menyapa tetangga jika berpapasan di jalan.

Dan saat aku menyapa mereka, respon mereka selalu sama.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa tadi, Naruto- _kun_?"

Aku tersenyum simpul jika ditanya seperti itu oleh tetanggaku. Yah, wajar jika mereka bertanya. Mereka belum kenal dengan Menma yang juga tinggal di apartemenku. Jadi, sebelum mereka menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun, aku berniat memperkenalkan Menma yang sedang berdiri dibelakangku kepada mereka. Namun, seperti hari –hari yang lalu, Menma sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kalau sudah begitu, aku hanya dapat menggeram kesal. Mengutuk Menma yang lagi-lagi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan pandangan tetangga yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'Apa kau gila' padaku. Dan jika sudah begitu, aku hanya akan tersenyum kikuk pada mereka. Tapi kini, hal itu sudah tidak menjadi masalah lagi bagiku. Karena aku paham, kalau Menma adalah orang aneh yang 'muncul' dan 'menghilang' semaunya.

Pemikiran pelik yang berputar di kepalaku, membuatku tidak menyadari kalau kini aku telah berdiri di depan gerbang kampus. Suara bising yang ada disini entah kenapa membuatku merasa nyaman dibanding dengan 'kebisingan' di apartemenku yang justru terasa sunyi. Ingin merasakan kenyamanan ini lebih jauh, aku melangkah memasuki gedung tempatku menimba ilmu. Hingga akhirnya, aku berpapasan dengan gadis yang berhasil mengambil perhatianku selama dua hari ini.

Hyuuga Hinata. Itu nama gadis yang ikut mengisi pikiranku. Ia adalah wanita yang menyinari duniaku dengan senyum tulus nan manis miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata menyapaku dengan suara selembut sutra miliknya. Dan itu sukses membuat dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Pagi, Hinata- _chan_." Aku berusaha membalas sapaannya dengan senormal mungkin. Menekan kalimat gagap yang hampir terucap.

Hinata yang merasa tidak ada perlu lagi denganku, meneruskan langkahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dariku. Meninggalkan aku sendirian yang kini memandang punggungnya yang semakin mengecil di mataku.

"Oh! Apa dia target barumu?" tanpa perlu berbalik, aku sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara dengan nada menjengkelkan seperti ini. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Menma yang kini kembali ada keberadaannya.

"Target apa maksudmu?" aku berujar tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri." Menma kembali berujar misterius dan berhasil membuatku berteriak jengkel di tengah lorong yang sedang sepi itu.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Dan kini tak ada lagi mentari yang menyinari. Tinggal bulan dan bintang yang menemaniku menguntit Hinata dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Aku tahu ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang mulia. Menguntit seseorang bukanlah hal yang bagus. Tapi, tak apa kan? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi hari ini. Memastikan bahwa ia dapat pulang dengan selamat kerumahnya.

Tapi, apa yang kulihat ini? Hinata sedang berpegangan tangan dengan pria yang tak kukenal. Pegangan tangannya terlihat mesra. Mungkinkah ia kekasih Hinata?

Aku yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka, mencengkram dadaku yang terasa sakit. Entah kenapa, rasa ini sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Rasa kesepian dan dikhianati. Kurasakan mataku sedikit mengabur dengan air mata yang entah kenapa keluar. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar butuh seseorang.

"Hei, jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya, kenapa tidak kau buat saja ia tidak bisa dimiliki siapapun oleh yang lainnya?" Menma yang entah kapan berdiri disampingku kini berujar dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Suara berat nan dalam keluar dari mulutku menjawab pertanyaan Menma.

"Kau serahkan saja padaku, Naruto. Karena aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku." Menma menjawab dengan kalimat yang tak kumengerti. Dan setelahnya, kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Suara jeritan kesakitan menggema di sudut gang sempit yang gelap. Bau besi berkarat masuk ke indra penciumanku. Mataku yang terasa berat kini perlahan terbuka.

Terbelalak saat kini yang terlihat adalah mayat Hinata dan pria yang tadi bersamanya. Aku yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, berjalan menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang kini sudah tak lengkap lagi. Berjalan pelan karena aku merasa luka yang ada ditubuhku kini bertambah. Menatap penuh ketakutan saat aku melihat dengan jelas Menma yang entah kapan berdiri ditengah tubuh kaku Hinata dan pacarnya.

Menma hanya tersenyum misterius kearahku, mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang pisau dapur favoritku. Pisau yang selalu aku bawa untuk melindungi diriku sendiri itu kini sudah berlumur dengan darah. Aku yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, menatap Menma yang kini fisiknya lama kelamaan terlihat sama seperti diriku sendiri. Rambut jabriknya yang bewarna hitam kini bewarna blonde sama sepertiku, mata yang tadinya bewarna onyx kini bewarna biru namun kosong sama seperti mataku saat aku bercermin.

Dan seperti mengerti dengan kebingunganku, Menma hanya berujar pelan "Aku adalah Kau. Kau adalah Aku, Naruto." Sebelum ia kembali menghilang, menyisakan aku yang kini jatuh terduduk dan meringkuk ketakutan saat dirasa apa yang kucari telah terjawab sepenuhnya.

Kejadian empat tahun lalu, kejadian dua hari yang lalu, lalu luka-luka yang ada ditubuhku, semuanya adalah bukti perlawanan korban pembunuhan yang aku sendirilah pelakunya. Apa rasa kesepian dan cinta sepihak yang bahkan baru dimulai membuatku buta dan melakukan tindakan ini tanpa disengaja?

Lalu untuk menutupi luka yang telah kubuat sendiri, aku menciptakan karakter khayalan yang kuberi nama Menma? Tak heran sudah, kalau Menma bisa 'muncul' dan 'menghilang' semaunya. Kepingan puzzle yang telah lengkap ini, membuat diriku meringkuk ketakutan, sendiri ditengah mayat kedua orang ini. Ketakutan akan fakta kegelapan diriku yang tersembunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ini adalah naskah cerpen yang gagal di event yang ane ikuti. Hahaha... :D Karena merasa sayang jika hanya berdebu di folder, ane memberanikan diri untuk mempublish disini. Silahkan beri komentar dan petunjuknya tentang penulisan yang baik, saran yang membangun atau perbaikan typo yang teman temukan disini di kotak Review.

Ane akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. :3

Mungkin ini udah telat, tapi ane tetap mau mengucapkan minal aidin wal faidzin.. :D

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.


End file.
